The Show Must go on
by TriforceNinja
Summary: Mettaton had invited Frisk to come to the new MTT Resort on the surface, so she could join him in another one of his shows. During the show, Mettaton asked Frisk a specific question, which put her on the spot. How would she respond? This is a two-shot fic that contains Fem!Frisk, onesided Mettaton/Frisk and Hinted Sans/Frisk.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys and welcome to my first Undertale fanfic.**

 **Now there are a few things I would like to mention before starting this fic.**

 **1\. This is a two-shot story, so there is only going to be two chapters.**

 **2\. I know a lot of people like to argue about Frisk's gender, whether their non-binary or not, but in this story Frisk is a girl.**

 **3\. The pairings in this story may contain a one-sided Mettaton/Frisk and a hinted (but mostly platonic) Sans/Frisk.**

 **4\. Frisk is fourteen years old, which is still a young age to pair her with an adult, but I find it less creepy to have her at this age than to have her as a child under the age of 12.**

 **If you have a problem with any of these points, I recommend you don't read. If you do read it, please be respectful and don't give my any flack.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. It belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

 _ **~The Show Must go on~**_

 ** _Chapter 1_**

It was evening and Frisk had decided to go to the new MTT Resort, which was built on the surface four years ago after the barrier was broken. She had received an invitation from Sans to meet him on the MTT stage at 7:00pm, but Frisk wondered why her skeletal friend would want to meet her at a place like that. Normally Sans would invite her to Grillby's, his house, or a random restaurant, but the stage in the MTT Resort seemed to be out of the blue. Once Frisk had entered the exact location, she looked around to see that the lights were out and that the stage was empty.

"Hello, is anyone here?" she called out as she walked in the middle of the platform. Frisk kept looking around in this dark area, but she couldn't see anything. "Sans, if this is some kind of joke I am going back home!"

She kept searching the area for her skeletal friend, but there was still no sign of him. Frisk was almost ready to give up, but before she could leave, she heard a voice that echoed throughout the room and it spoke directly at her.

"Why, hello Frisk darling~ I am _SO_ glad have you on my stage~"

Frisk recognized that voice, but it didn't belong to Sans. She only knew one guy who had a robotic and flamboyant accent, and that guy wasn't her skeletal friend. Suddenly, the area was engulfed by clouds of dried ice and Frisk could hardly see a thing. She than heard a thump that came from behind her, so she looked back to see what was going on. Before Frisk's eyes, a couple of spotlights turned on to the spot where that noise came from and she had seen a human-like figure within the fog. This mysterious character was doing a dramatic landing pose, but then he got up on his feet and stood there in a fabulous way.

"M-Mettaton?" Frisk said in a bewildered tone.

"Why yes darling, it is I~" the robotic figure replied. "So Frisk darling, I'd seen you had gotten my _invitation._ "

"W-wha? You're the one who sent me this invitation?!" Frisk exclaimed in shock. "But why was it addressed by Sans?"

"Just to make a dramatic scene, darling~ I knew that you liked to hang out with that skeleton, so I'd signed his name on the invitation, so you would think it came from him. Also, why would you think a lazybones like him would invite you on a stage like this?"

Frisk had slapped herself in the head like she should've known that something was up. She then looked up to Mettaton and asked, "So, what did you invite me here for?"

The dried ice began to clear out so that Frisk could clearly see Mettaton.

"Well, Frisk darling, I had missed having you on my show. You helped me gain so many viewers on our last performance together and I was hoping you could join me on another show." Mettaton had walked up and leaned his body towards Frisk while he put one hand on her shoulder. "So, what do you say, darling? Would you join me for another show?"

Frisk had given it some thought if she should accept the flamboyant robot's offer or decline. She remembered back in the past four years when she was a part of Mettaton's shows and she recalled that the robot nearly killed her. Although she had nearly died during that time, she couldn't lie about the fun she had when she performed on stage. Frisk also didn't have any special plans for tonight, and since she was already at the MTT Resort stage, she didn't want coming here be a complete waste of time. Frisk looked up at Mettaton with a soft smile and replied, "Sure Metteton, I would love to join you for another show."

Mettaton's smile had grew larger and said, "Well, then let's get this show on the road."

With that said, the middle stage layer began to shake before it rose up. Frisk was trying to regain her balance as the stage moved, but Mettaton just stood there with his arms crossed like it was nothing. After the platform stopped, Frisk had already fallen on her knees and her hands were place down in front of her. Suddenly the song "Death by Glamour" was played in the background and Mettaton began to dance.

"Well darling, aren't you going to get up? The ratings aren't going to go up if you're down on the floor like that~ Perhaps I should give you some motivation~"

With that said Mettaton had charged at Frisk and attempted to kick her. The teenage girl only had a few seconds to react. She looked up and saw that Mettaton was charging straight at her, she rolled out of the way to dodge his attack. As Frisk was trying her best to get back on her feet, Mettaton attempted to kick her again. The teenaged girl again rolled to the side before she could get hit, but Mettaton only missed her by a hair. He didn't stop attacking the teenaged girl, so he kept attempting to kick her until she got up. Frisk kept rolling away from his attacks, and after a few kicks, Frisk had jumped back, while she landed on her hands. Mettaton send one more kick Frisk's way, before she could flip back. When Frisk landed on her feet, she put one leg behind her, leaned her body back, put on a stage smile and flashed a peace sign to her left eye. The crowd had applauded her pose as the ratings went up to fifty.

"Not bad darling, but will you survive my next attack?" Mettaton asked before he charged at her.

Frisk once again only had a few seconds to react. When she looked to Mettaton's direction, she narrowly dodged to the side, before he could punch her. Mettaton, however, was not going to give up his attack. He then threw a few kick at the teenager's direction, while Frisk did her best to move out of the way. She kept dodging the attacks thrown at her, but then Mettaton did something, which took her off-guard. The robot reached out to grab Frisk's left wrist and pulled her closer to him. He used his free arm to wrap around her back and dipped her back slowly. Mettaton's face was three inches close to Frisk's face, and the girl gave his a puzzled expression.

"How about we stop the fighting and cut to the dance, shall we?" He said as he twirled Frisk out to the side and pulled her back into an embrace.

Mettaton then began to lead a three step dance with his fancy legs and Frisk tried her best to follow his movements. She did have some difficulties following through with the robot's patterns, but she wasn't doing too badly. Frisk did have some dancing experience when she was younger, but she never considered herself to be a professional. The teen was however starting to get used to Mettaton's dancing style. After a few seconds, Mettaton twirled her around in one place, and she spun awkwardly, before they went back to their waltz position. While Frisk was still baffled about the dance, she had almost forgotten that she was on a show. The point on being on a MTT show was to raise ratings, so she thought that she needed to wow the audience more. As the music began to speed up, Frisk stepped up her game as she worked with her legs. Mettaton had twirled her around in one place again, but this time she had wounded elegantly. They were back in the waltz position and they began to do the three step dance. Frisk was doing amazingly enough that she could keep up with Mettaton.

"Not bad, darling~ but can you keep up with my next moves?" The robot asked.

Frisk was once again baffled as she wondered what was going to happen next. Mettaton twirled her out rapidly fast to the side, without letting go of her hand, then he pulled her back. He held her very close to his chest with his free arm and he was staring deeply into her eyes. Their faces were only three inches apart and Frisk began to blush intensely in embarrassment. Mettaton led the dance by moving forward, while Frisk tried to keep up. The robot twirled the girl out to the side again, and then he pulled her back. Once Frisk was back into his arms, he dipped her down. Mettaton had one arm was supporting her back while the other was grabbing onto her left leg. While he held Frisk in that position, he lifted her up above his head, while the girl lifted her right arm to reach the sky. Mettaton then spread leg out and started to spin around. While he was twirling he was also lowering Frisk down, until he was holding her bridal style. Once Frisk was low enough that her right foot could touch the ground, Mettaton stopped spinning. His face was once again three inches closer to her face, while he kept one arm around her back and the other on her left leg. Mettaton still had his right leg sticking out, while Frisk had both her arms reaching the ceiling.

The audience had filled the area with their cheers and applause. Many of them were chanting Mettaton's name and some of them were freaking out like idiots. Mettaton had gently released Frisk left leg and then he stood himself up, while he kept one arm around the girl's back.

"Well, Frisk darling, it has been a pleasure of having you on my show. You help me gain so many viewers and the ratings are now off the chart~" The robot said.

He then moved his right arm from Frisk's back and rested his hand on her left shoulder. Mettaton had also kept one arm behind his back, which made the girl curious to what was going on.

"Well, my darling, since you helped me gain so many viewer-" Before Mettaton could finish his sentence; he kneeled down on one leg and pulled out a small box from behind his back. He opened the box in front of Frisk, which revealed a golden ring with a sparkling diamond on it. "How would you like to be my bride?"

That question completely caught Frisk off-guard. Her jaw had dropped, her eyes had widened, and her face was redder than a tomato. Her body was paralysed in shock and before she could say anything, Mettaton deviously grabbed her left hand and side the ring onto her ring finger.

"I'll take that silence as a yes." He had smirked darkly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the skeleton bros place on the surface, Papyrus was sitting on the green couch in the living room, while he watched Mettaton's show on television. A few seconds later, his older brother, Sans, had come back home from one of his jobs. He was a bit weary when he came in, but he was also calm and relaxed. Sans turned his head to his younger brother, who was still watching TV and greeted, "heya bro, what'cha watchin?"

"SHUSH! PIPE DOWN, SANS! I AM TRYING TO WATCH THE HUMAN ON METTATON'S SHOW." Papyrus retorted.

Sans then stared up at the television screen and saw that Mettaton had one arm around Frisk's body. The white pinpricks in his eye sockets had disappeared as he looked down at the girl's face. Her face was beat red and she wasn't smiling. Her lips were trembling and her eyes were wide. Sans could already tell that Frisk wasn't happy.

"Now that is our show for today, darlings~ Tune in next time to see the marriage between Frisk and I~" Mettaton announced.

Sans stood there like a statue after Mettaton had made that outro. The minute that he heard that Frisk was getting married to that robot filled him up with frustration.

"SANS, IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?" Papyrus asked in a concerned tone.

After a few seconds, a glowing yellow and cyan eye had flashed within Sans's left eye socket, while he was clenching his fists.

 _ **"Mettaton, you are gonna have a bad time!"**_

* * *

 **So, what do you think would happen next? Will Frisk and Mettaton get married or will Sans be able to stop the marriage? The answer to that question would reveal in the next chapter.**

 **Feel free to leave a review if you so choose. I will accept constructive criticism, but don't be giving me hateful comments.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you read the next chapter. See ya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya guys, I am just going to mention one thing before we go into the story.**

 **Before I get any flack about Napstablook's gender, they are going to be using male pronouns in this story. It's mostly because I personally see them as a guy, (maybe gender-fluid), but that's just my opinion, so don't judge.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, it belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It had only been yesterday since Mettaton proposed to Frisk, and the robot was planning on having the wedding today. The stage was set up to look like a church setting. There was an altar up there, stained glass windows in the background, vases of white roses, which stood on white stands, and there was a red carpet, which went from the stage to the main entrance. Frisk was forced to stay in a hotel room at the resort, because Mettaton wouldn't allow her to go home just yet. Since the wedding was only a day after the proposal, the bride has to stay here so she could get ready for the wedding.

It was 1:00pm in the afternoon and Mettaton was standing by the altar, wearing a black tuxedo, which had pink trimmings. Napstablook was also on the stage and he was behind the altar, wearing a black tie and a ghostly fedora. He was there to fill in the role as a priest. A few minutes, Frisk came into the room, wearing a sparkly white wedding dress and a white veil. She was also wearing silver heals, which she found difficult to walk in. Frisk was guided down the aisle by Burger pants, who was told by Mettaton to give her a way at this wedding. A couple of employee's at the resort had closed entrance doors after the bride had entered. Not many of the people have noticed Frisk's expression under the veil. Her eyes were narrow and her lips were sticking out. Not even Burger Pants paid close attention to Frisk's expression, even though he was the one guiding her. Once they had made it at the altar, Burger pants left Frisk's side and went to sit with the audience. The teenaged girl had become more nervous when she was on stage, like she could feel her anxiety crawling down her back. She didn't mind seeing Napstablook on stage, but right now she felt very uncomfortable about being around Mettaton.

"oh no… i can't remember how to start off the speech…" Napstablook cried sadly.

Mettaton had faked a cough while saying "Dearly beloved" in between the hacks.

"oh… right…" Before Napstablook could continue, he cleared his throat. "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the wedding of mettaton and…" He was staring right at Frisk and said, "i'm sorry… but i've seem to have forgotten your name again…."

Mettaton again faked a few coughs while saying Frisk's name in between them.

"oh… it's frisk… right…" Napstablook had once again cleared his ghostly throat and continued doing his speech. He opened his mouth, like he was about to say something, but nothing came out. Napstablook looked down with a nervous sad expression and cried, "oh no… i can't remember what comes after that..." He then look up to Mettaton and Frisk and said, "i'm sorry..."

"How about we skip to the "I do's", okay Blooky?" Mettaton suggested.

"oh… okay…" Once again, Napstablook cleared his ghostly throat before he could continue. "m-mettaton, do you take… f-frisk to be your lawful wedded wife…?"

"Oh, I do, I absolutely do, darling~!" Mettaton replied excitedly.

Frisk anxiety had begun to build more. After Mettaton's response, she had a feeling that Napstablook was going to ask her the same question. Frisk eyes were wide open, her teeth were chattering and her whole body was literally shaking. Napstablook had turned his gaze over to the girl, so he could ask her the same question.

"f-frisk…?" He started off awkwardly. "do you take… m-mettaton to be your lawful wedded husband…?"

Frisk's body had tensed up more, after she received the question. She felt like a stiff statue that was placed under a spotlight right on stage.

"I-I… I-I…" That was all Frisk could manage with her broken voice, but Mettaton wrapped an arm around her shoulders, covered her mouth with the other hand and replied for her.

"Oh, she's a little shy, darling, so I'll answer for her~" He started, while he dramatically cleared his throat. "I, Frisk Dreemurr, the ambassador for all of monster kind, would love to take Mettaton as my lawful wedded husband~"

Frisk wanted to scream from the top of her lungs. She wanted to just bolt out of here at any minute, but she was too paralyzed in fear for doing so.

"well… i guess i hereby pronounce you-" Before Napstablook could finish his line, he was interrupted by blaster, which suddenly blasted though the entrance doors. There at that general area, which was covered in smoke, there were three silhouettes, which had glowing yellow and cyan eyes. The one in the middle, who only had one eye glowing, looked to be short human-shaped character, while the other two figures looked like dragon heads.

"heya mettaton, sorry to "blast in" uninvited, but don't you know that marrying a underage teenager is illegal?" A deep male voice spoke within the smoke.

Frisk's heart skipped a beat after she heard that familiar voice. She already had a feeling to who that figure was, because she recognized the shape of his body and that one glowing eye, which was a huge giveaway. The said figure had stepped out of the fog, along with his two dragon head shaped 'companions', which happened to be blasters, so that everyone in the area could see him clearly.

"Sans!" Frisk cried in excitement, like if he were her knight in shiny armour to save the day.

She wanted to run up to the skeleton and give him a hug, but she was currently held tightly by a fabulous robot.

"My, my, if it isn't our favourite _lazybones_ that came to crash the wedding~" Mettaton said to Sans in a dramatic tone. "So _darling,_ what gives you the right to crash my show~?"

"i suggest you let the kid go before I give you **_"a bad time"_**!" Sans threatened, while twirling a bone in his left hand.

"Oh, do you really want Frisk _that_ badly~?" Mettaton asked as he pulled Frisk closer to him, whose face flashed red in discomfort. "If you really want her back, you would have to get through me."

The robot tapped his right foot a couple times and then the scenery on the stage began to change. The set walls in the background had slid away from the platform, while the stage props were lifted off by invisible strings. Mettaton had turned to face Napstablook, who was still on the stage, and told him to go back to his audio station, and that was what the ghost did. Once Napstablook left, Mettaton took Frisk to the middle of the stage and placed her on a small layer of the platform.

"I'm sorry, Frisk my darling, but I have to isolate you on this platform to protect you~" With that said, Mettaton nodded at a random employee, so that they could press a button.

Once the button was pressed, the small platform underneath Frisk had risen up. The teenage girl had yelped when it started to move as she fell down to her knees and held tightly onto the elevated stage. The platform had stopped at sixteen feet, and when Frisk looked down, she knew that she wouldn't be able to make a jump without getting hurt.

"Sans!" she cried out like the damsel of distress she was, which made Sans look up at her in worry, but then he returned his angry glare at Mettaton.

The song "Power of NEO" was quietly playing in the background before the celebrity robot turned to face the short skeleton.

"Now, where were we~" he said with a smirk.

The music started to get intense as the two of them engage into a fight. During the battle, the song would switch to "Megalovania" from time to time, but it would always change back to "Power of NEO". Sans started by to use his Gaster Blasters to blast the robot, but Mettaton narrowly dodged the every beam that was thrown at him. Sans then threw a bunch of bones at Mettaton, but the robot avoided them just as easily. He was also doing dramatic poses for every bone he dodged.

"Is that all you got, darling~?" Mettaton taunted.

"heh, i am just getting started." Sans replied as he threw more bones at the robot.

Each one he thrown was more accurate and faster than the last one. Mettaton tried his best to dodge every single bone aimed his direction, but one of them nicked him on his left shoulder. The robot then jumped up in the air and attempted to high kick the skeleton, but Sans managed to dodge out of the way before he could get hit. Mettaton then threw a few kicks and punches in the skeleton's direction, but Sans kept avoiding them like there was nothing to it. During Mettaton's last punch, Sans disappeared in front of him. He was baffled and wondered where the skeleton had went, but when heard a finger snap for behind, he turned around and saw two beams heading his way. He tried to jump out of the way, but the blast managed to hit him and it blown him back. Mettaton stood his ground as he looked up and glared directly at the figure behind the smoke, which was caused by the blast. The shadow had his left eye glowing while two of his Gaster Blaster's were flouting beside him.

"So, Sans darling, why would a _lazybones_ like you go to all this trouble just to oppose our marriage~?" The robot asked. "I wouldn't blame Queen Toriel or King Asgore if they came to crash the wedding, but what is my beloved Frisk to you~?"

Sans raised a skeletal eyebrow as he was baffled to the question.

"she is my friend." He replied, but he asked the robot why.

"Is she a _special_ friend~?" Mettaton taunted.

"of _course_ she's special, she freed us from the underground AND she's our ambassador."

"That is not what I meant you bonehead; I could already tell that you're interested in her."

"her being the ambassador and freeing us monsters from the barrier, yep, that kid is pretty interesting."

A tick mark had appeared on Mettaton's head, annoyed that the small skeleton was still not getting it.

"Don't be playing dumb with me, _Sansy boy_ , I saw you staring at her in a yearning way during her recent birthday party. You think that I don't know what's going on~?"

Sans widened his eye sockets, which now currently had the white pinpricks within them, and he blushed blue as he realized what Mettation was saying. Frisk was also surprised of what the robot just said and her face was flushing a bright red.

"You _like_ her, don't you _, Sansy boy~?"_ Mettaton taunted the skeleton.

Sans was still in a daze after what the robot just said. His face was getting bluer by the minute and his bones were rattling. Sans then clenched his fists as the pinpricks disappeared from his eye sockets. He looked up towards the robot and glared at him in anger. The glowing cyan and yellow eye had reappeared in Sans's left eye socket as he lifted his left arm towards Mettaton and used his blue magic to grab his soul. Once the soul was in his possession, Sans began to levitate the robot and smashed him down on the stage. He threw Mettaton against a nearby was on the left, then he threw him to the wall on the right. Sans then brought the robot back to the stage, but he also made him face plant, while he smashed him down. The skeleton released Mettaton's soul from his magic, while he walked up to him and gave him a glare.

"are you done yet, bucko?" Sans asked in a deep tone.

Mettaton had got up onto all fours on his robotic limbs, before he slowly got back onto his feet. He then faced the skeleton and gave him a sneer.

" _Oh_ , I am just getting started~" Mettaton replied as he tried to kick Sans, but the skeleton evaded the attack.

Sans was now ten feet away from the robot and he began to throw more bones his direction. Mettaton had narrowly dodged every single bone thrown at him, while doing dramatic poses. The robot pulled out some bombs and threw them towards Sans, but the short skeleton managed to teleport away, before the bombs could reach him.

"i have to say mettaton, that last move you did there really was, **"da bomb"**!" Sans appeared behind the robot, after he said that pun. "but you can't **_blast_** me off that easily."

With that said, the skeleton snapped his fingers as his Gaster Blasters began to blast at Mettaton. The robot then jumped in the air, while avoiding the beams that shot at him, and then he aimed a high kick towards Sans. The skeleton jumped out of the way to avoid Mettaton's attack, but the robot was stepping up his game. He kept attempting to punch or kick Sans, but the skeleton kept smoothly avoided each attack. Mettaton then took out one bomb and threw it behind the skeleton. Sans, who didn't know what was going on, decided to teleport behind the robot to evade the explosion, but that was a mistake. Mettaton predicted that the skeleton would teleport somewhere behind him, so he swiftly turned around and kicked Sans right in the ribs.

It all happened in just one motion and the skeleton was taken aback from the robot's last hit. His eye sockets were wide opened, the pinpricks within them were tiny, and the area were Mettaton kicked him was oozing with red substance. Was it blood? After that blow, Sans had crashed to the stage. He had landed on his back and his eye sockets were now closed, almost like he was sleeping. The music had stopped playing, the audience were gasping at that horrific scene, including Frisk. Her jaw was gaping down, her eyes were wide and trembling, and her body was stiff as a board. Mettaton then pulled out his stage remote to press the button, so that the small platform Frisk was on could come down. It had descended slowly until it had reached ground level. The teenage girl was still staring at Sans in concern. She hardly even noticed that Mettaton walked over to her to hold out a hand in a charming manner.

"So, Frisk daring, shall we resume our marriage?" he asked.

"Sans!" Frisk cried as she ran passed the robot, so she could get to her skeletal friend.

She kneeled down beside him and slightly lifted his upper body with her arms.

"Sans! SANS! WAKE UP!" Frisk cried, while she shook him. "DON'T YOU DIE ON ME HERE! PLEASE, WAKE UP!"

Tears kept coming down the teenagers face as she choked on those words. Then she felt the skeleton moved in her arms. He had slowly lifted his head up, while he opened his left eye socket to look at Frisk.

"…k…k-kid…?" he said in a weak tone.

Frisk was relieved that Sans was still alive, but she was still looking at him with worried eyes.

"S-Sans, please tell me that you are going to be alright…" Frisk continued to cry. "I… don't know what I would do if you..."

She was unable to finish her sentence as Sans reach out with his right hand to caress the teen's cheek.

"frisk… it's okay, kiddo… you don't have to worry so much about me…" the skeleton said in a low, raspy voice. "however," he stared at the red substance on his shirt. "i can't promise you that i'm gonna be alright…"

"Sans…" Frisk chocked on her voice. "Don't say that! I can't just let you die here!"

"buddy… it's not my ribs he just broke…" Sans started with his raspy voice, while he place his right hand down on his chest and grabbed the right rim of his hoodie. "it's-"

"Sans, don't tell me it's your soul!"

"it's-"

"Please, Sans, don't tell me it's your funny bone!"

"it's my last bottle of ketchup…" With that said, Sans had pulled up the rim of his sweater to expose the broken bottle, which poured out the red substance of ketchup.

Frisk had eventually stopped crying and then she wore a blank expression on her face. She kept silent for a couple of minutes, until she broke the silence.

"You had me worried for a bottle of KETCHUP?!" After she shouted that last word in her sentence, Frisk was glaring fiercely at Sans.

"heya, i told ya not to worry." The skeleton started to talk with his regular tone. "and besides, don't you think it was a good thing i **_ketchup_** to rescue you? did you actually want to be with that robot your whole entire **_wife_**? **_tibia_** honest kiddo, i saw you on tv yesterday and i could already tell that you didn't want to be married to that **' _robo tool'_**."

Some members of the audience were laughing at his puns, even Frisk scuffled a giggle.

"You really are a **"bonehead"**." She replied.

"but aren't i your FAVOURITE **"bonehead"**." Sans said, which caused the teenaged girl to giggle.

The audience was also laughing at that bad joke.

"so, how about we _blow_ this nice cream stand and head home?" Sans said.

Frisk nodded her head with a giggle, as she helped her skeletal friend back onto his feet when they were picking themselves off the ground.

"Frisk my darling~ where do you think _you're_ going~? Are you just going to leave me at the altar like that~?" Mettaton asked the teenage girl, before she and Sans leave the stage.

"I'm sorry Mettaton," Frisk turned to face the robot, "but I am not ready to be in that kind of relationship."

"Y-you mean… you don't love me the way I do~?!" Mettaton asked as he fell onto his knees.

"Well, I'm only fourteen, I'm still too young to get married, and I still hardly understand what romance is, so…"

"so that means you better back off, before someone like me could _teach_ you a lesson." Sans finished the sentence with his own words, while he glared at the robot.

"Frisk my darling~ you are breaking my robotic heart~!" Mettaton dramatically cried as he put himself to all fours on the ground and hung his head.

"I'm sorry Mettaton, but this is goodbye." Frisk replied, before she walked off the stage with Sans.

Before they could leave the area, Mettaton quickly picked himself off the platform with a smile and said, "Well, that's a rap, my darlings~!"

The song, "It's Showtime" was playing in the background, while Mettaton was clapping, confetti was sprinkling on the stage, and the audience was hollering with a round of applause.

"what the hell…?" Sans said as he stared at the robot with a puzzled expression.

" _My, my,_ Sans darling, weren't you aware that you were on my show?" Mettaton asked. "It didn't matter whether or not I marry Frisk, I only purposed to her just for show~"

"and was she in on this?" Sans asked flatly.

"Why no, _darling~_ , she was just as clueless as you are, and I thought the show would get _more_ interesting if she was oblivious to the whole situation."

The white pinpricks of light had disappeared from Sans's eyes as he glared at the robot.

"you mean you were only _using_ frisk just to gain more viewers?" the skeleton asked darkly.

"Exactly _Sansy boy~_ and the show became _more_ interesting when _you_ came in~ so you could say that I was using _both_ of you~" Mettaton replied.

Sans was still glaring at the robot with his empty eye sockets. He wanted to dunk him into a pile of impaling bones so badly, but instead he just stood there.

"let's go, kiddo…" the skeleton said to Frisk, without looking at her, as he turned away from Mettaton and headed towards the exit.

The teenage girl took one short pitied glance at the robot before she followed Sans. Before they could leave the resort, Frisk had to stop by her hotel room, so she could change out of the wedding dress and put her street clothes back on. Sans had waited patiently outside by the room door, while the teenage girl was getting dressed. Once Frisk was done in there, the two of them began to walk out of the resort together. Sans hadn't really talked to Frisk ever since they had left the stage. His eye sockets were still dark and hollow because he was still furious with Mettaton.

 _'how dare he use frisk like that? he made us look like a couple of fools! couldn't he tell how uncomfortable frisk was on stage? if he dares touches frisk again-'_ Sans started to blush a bit, while he thought about the girl. _'why do i have this feeling about her? sure she grew older throughout the years, but she's still-'_

"Uh, Sans?" Sans snapped out of his raging thoughts as he heard Frisk spoke.

The small pinpricks of light had returned in his eye sockets before he turned his attention towards the teenaged girl.

"Can we… I don't know… go to Grillby's or something? I'm kinda hungry." Frisk nervously asked as her face lightly reddened.

"uh… sure, kiddo… i was planning on going there anyway, after that _show_ bust… heh, heh." Sans replied awkwardly as his face became blue. "here, i know a shortcut." he extended his left hand towards the teenage girl, and she gladly took it.

With that said, Sans took Frisk to Grillby's and they had a wonderful evening. They had enjoyed their meals, which were burgers, fries and ketchup, and they told lots of jokes from time to time. At the end of the day, Sans dropped Frisk at her house. Before he could leave, the teenage girl hugged the short skeleton and thanked him for rescuing her. She also gave Sans a small kiss on his cheekbone, which made him blush blue, before the girl walked to her house. Sans was still baffled about what he should feel. He does believe that Frisk is an attractive girl who matured over the years, but he also believed that she was still a bit young. He chuckled a bit at that thought, and then he gazed at Frisk's house, like he was watching the young teenaged girl in general.

 _'you may be young, frisk, but i wouldn't mind if you love me the way_ **"olive"** _you.'_

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **So there we have it. The whole marriage thing was just for show, Mettaton and Frisk didn't get married, and there was some Frans fluff at the end. Btw, I do believe that Sans would actually win a fight with Mettaton, but I wanted Sans to fall because I wanted to put in that moment with him and Frisk. As for the puns... well... I tried... those are the only ones I could come up with for Sans...**

 **I would like to thank the two reviewers.**

 **Rosie Vulpes: Yes, Sans was indeed jealous, and it's not bad that you were hoping for a** **M** **ettaton shaped ring. It's an interesting idea, it's just that I had never thought about it before.**

 **Kyaaa: That would actually be pretty cool if someone were to do a comic or animation for this. Yeah, it is unfortunate that people get bullied over something in a fandom. I had seen many people in the Undertale fandom who attack people, whether it's a certain ship; Frisk's, Chara's, Napstablook's or Monster Kid's gender, (Even Mettaton gets argued with gender, even though he uses male pronouns in game), the ages of Frisk or any other character, theory's, etc. I'll admit that I have my own preferences or disagreements for how I view the characters or what I ship, but I am not one of those people who shove their beliefs down there throats. Aside from that, I do picture that Toriel and Asgore would give Mettaton a hard time if they were the ones who came for their child.**

 **I would also like to thank the people who faved or followed this fic and I would like to thank everyone for reading.**

 **Feel free to leave a fav, follow, or review if you so choose.**


End file.
